Pie
by UltimateContestShipperB2
Summary: Our Heroes have reached a Pokemon Center where they reuinte with some friends and eat pie. It's ContestShipping, PokeShipping, and one-sided CavalierShipping.


**Pie: A Oneshot**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._**

******A/N: **I accept constructive criticism, not open, blatant insults. No flames, please. In other words, if you don't have anything nice-or helpful-to say, please keep your thoughts to yourself. Thank you.

* * *

It was a cool autumn evening. Our heroes, May, Max, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn all eating dinner in a Pokémon Center.

Some Pokémon were out of their Pokéballs. Dawn's Ambipom, Brock's Toxicroak (it was just waiting for Brock to hit on some poor girl), Max's Ralts, and May's Beautifly were all playing together.

Dawn flipped her hair disdainfully. She had no idea why she was traveling with this crowd when all she wanted to do was become a good coordinator. In order to be around Ash, she had to pretend to be a total goody-goody. She didn't even tell him about her crush on Gary Oak, that up-and-coming Pokémon researcher.

Of course, she, Brock, and Ash had met up with the others by chance, and Ash couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Misty. Maybe there was something more to this guy.

"This is great!" Misty cried. "And the baguettes remind me of _France!_ How romantic!"

Meanwhile, Ash was stuffing the food down his throat like there was no tomorrow. Misty casually punched Ash in the back so that he choked on his food. May cast her a baleful glare.

"Misty! That was a waste of food!"

_"Pikapi!_" Pikachu cried. It began to pat its master's back.

Ash coughed violently (onto his sleeve, thankfully), and he managed to choke out a few profanities. Finally, when his words became fit for the kids' cartoon his was on, he choked,

"I…hope…you're…HAPPY!"

Misty giggled flirtatiously.

"Actually, Ash, I'm quite satisfied,"

Brock and May exchanged a knowing glance while Max read a book under the table. May finally broke the silence.

"Brock, this pumpkin pie is delicious!" she said happily

Brock scratched his neck self consciously.

"Well, I didn't make it," he said.

A Masquerain fluttered towards May's Beautifly in response. Dawn, however, was confused.

"Then who—?" A new voice cut Dawn off.

"That would be me,"

"_Drew_," Max said angrily, looking up from his book.

Masquerain flew reluctantly back to its trainer's shoulder.

"The one and only," said Drew. Then, he flipped his green bangs from his face and smirked at May. "So, you like my cooking?" he asked casually.

May responded to this by vigorously wiping her tongue with her napkin in a very rude manner. This caused the rest of the group (apart from Ash, who was too busy choking) to roll their eyes at her.

"It's okay to say so, May. No one here is going to hold you responsible for thinking something is delicious," Something about Drew's smile told May that he wanted to say more.

Max cut in, saving his sister from an embarrassing situation.

"May doesn't have to say anything, Drew!" he hissed.

"Of course not. So, can I sit down here?" asked the coordinator.

Before anyone could say anything, Ash—who'd finally caught his breath—said, with a knowing smile,

"Why don't you sit next to May, Drew? I think both of you have a lot of catching up to do, don't you agree, Mist?"

Misty smiled the same small smile as Ash.

"I agree with you. For once," she said.

Once Drew settled down, Brock spoke.

"Thanks for helping me make dinner. You really know your way around the kitchen, Drew," He gave Drew a warm smile. That got the two boys talking about Pokéblocks and Pokémon food.

Dawn's Buneary hopped from its Pokéball and right next to Pikachu, who was enjoying his meal of specially made Pokémon food with ketchup. Pikachu began blushing profusely until both Pokémon's ears pricked.

Ash instantly picked up on his friend's confusion and looked in the same direction Pikachu had scampered off to.

"I believe _this _belongs to you," said Gary Oak, handing a growling Pikachu back to Ash. It was Dawn's dream come true. Gary Oak was _here_!

"_Gary,_" Ash said through clenched teeth.

Gary smirked in a way similar to Drew, which caused the green-haired coordinator to turn from Brock and stare at the brown-haired Pokémon researcher. Two sets of eyes, green on brown, met, and the heat between them was palpable. Gary broke the gaze first, which made the younger boy's smirk deepen. Drew rose and strolled to where Gary was standing.

"So," he said. "You must be Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Samuel Oak. I've heard a lot about you," Drew's eyes were calculating. He was trying to see just how _cool_ this guy really was, if he had another side. A weak side.

"And you're Drew, aren't you? Funny seeing you here. You must be friends with Ash, though, or you wouldn't be around, would you?" Gary decided to answer Drew's comment with a question. It was obvious that he was well-versed in cool-guy talk, and he knew his way around a comeback…but Gary was the Master.

"Actually, I'm May's…rival," Drew said stiffly.

Gary became smug as he got the desired reaction. He realized that there was much more here than met the eye with this one.

Drew noticed Gary's newfound confidence and decided to add,

"Of course, I've beaten Ash so many times it's almost second nature now,"

This time, Gary stiffened. So, he decided to play _that _card, did he? Well, play time was over. No more Mr. Nice-Gary.

"They might as well be beating their chests like Neanderthals," May muttered.

Dawn laughed.

"You know you like it. Gary looks so hot when he's mad," She cackled.

May rolled her eyes.

"Please. Everyone knows _Drew's _hotter than _Gary,_" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Drew's jaw dropped. Gary's jaw dropped. Dawn's jaw dropped. The three stood gaping at May until Max pushed his glasses onto his nose and said,

"That's not true. I'm the hottest,"

Everyone stared at him in horror. May was shaking her head slowly as the rest of the group laughed at Max.

"No! Drew's hotter!" May argued after the laughter ended.

"No! Gary's hotter!" Dawn shouted.

The girls locked eyes for a tense moment. Then, the catfight of the century began. They were clawing at each other, pulling hair and everything.

"Seriously. You guys all know that I'm the hottest," Max, Drew, and Gary said simultaneously. They looked at each other and jumped into the pile of fighting people.

"NO! I'M THE HOTTEST MAN ALIVE!" Brock yelled at the top of his lungs. "BONSLY!" he shouted as he pounced onto the heap of people.

Ash and Misty looked at each other for a minute. Then, they shrugged.

"This is good pie," Misty said.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"_Pika!_" Pikachu agreed.

With that, Ash and Misty dug into their pie, secretly laughing. Both of them knew who the hottest was.


End file.
